1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a capturing device such as a camera, and more particularly to a multi-functional storage apparatus for selectively supporting that capturing device in outdoor environment.
2. Description of Related Arts
When people go out, they generally take with them a handbag for storing various personal accessories, such as keys, mobile phones, cameras, napkins etc. A conventional handbag usually comprises a main body having a storing cavity formed therein for storing the personal accessories, some of which have become extremely popular in recent years. For example, with the advance of information technology, video or image capturing devices, such as digital cameras and digital video recording devices, have widely been utilized in many occasions for allowing the users to rapidly and conveniently capture short videos and images in their daily life.
A major disadvantage in using such digital accessories in outdoor environment is that in order to capture a short video clip or images with their digital accessories, such as the digital cameras or video capturing devices, the users require a secure and stable support. For example, when a user needs to capture a particular scene during nighttime, he or she may need to set his or her digital camera to have an extended exposure time for capturing a high-quality or even an acceptable night time scene. In such a situation, the user may need to hold the digital camera very stably so as not to make the captured image blurry. If the user is unable to do so, he or she may need to put his or her camera in a stable and secure place where it can act as a supporting platform for the digital camera. This is both inconvenient and time-consuming. In many occasions, the user simply cannot find such a place.
Conventionally, a tripod may be used for supporting the digital camera in an elevated and stable position so that the digital camera can capture a particular image very stably and produce a high quality picture or photograph. Needless to say, however, that a conventional tripod is usually very bulky and heavy, so that it is inconvenient to carry and transport.